


While You Were Away

by Akai Kinomi (akai_kinomi)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akai_kinomi/pseuds/Akai%20Kinomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty/romantic Yuuri x Wolfram scenario that builds on Yuuri's first day back in Shin Makoku after leaving for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Live Journal, March 24, 2007. 
> 
> Thank you, Despina, for your beta reading and thoughtful feedback.
> 
> I wrote this because I kept wondering about Yuuri and Wolfram at the end of the second season anime. I wanted to explore how the events of the last episode would have affected them on a deeper level than was possible for the anime to address.
> 
> Chronologically, this comes first in what turned into an untitled three-part series, although it stands on its own just fine as a one-shot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kyou Kara Maou. Tomo Takabayashi created the KKM characters and universe.

Yuuri released the latch to Greta's room and stepped into the hallway. She had just dropped off to sleep and he was alone for the first time since this extraordinary day began. A breeze from an open window ruffled his hair, reminding him that the evening was warm and pleasant outside. Feeling an urge to stretch his legs, he headed for the colonnade surrounding the courtyard.

Nervous energy carried him the full length of the walkway and back before Yuuri's gathering thoughts slowed his steps to a halt. Pausing by the banister he was finally free to reflect on his surroundings and the day's events.

The balmy air carried a hint of the namesake flowers blooming in the garden. Candles, spaced at intervals along the wall, lit the corridor with a soft glow. Farther away, Yuuri could clearly make out the shapes of trees outlined in moonlight. Placing his hands on the railing to brace himself, he took a deep breath and looked up. The sky was high, clear and filled with stars.

Not for the first time, he marveled at the familiar constellations. He never noticed anything unusual about the stars being the same until Conrad pointed out the obvious one evening. It was a curious parallel between their worlds. Recently he'd found himself staring at the night sky from Earth, thinking of his loved ones in Shin Makoku and wondering if any of them might be looking up at the same moment.

Until today, Yuuri was convinced he could never return to this world. He wasn't supposed to be able to do this anymore. Crossing between worlds had always caused something akin to jet-lag, but this trip left him stunned. Even after the initial joy of finding himself back among friends, he was still reeling from the fact that he was here again.

Yuuri had said his goodbyes when the door slammed shut on this part of his life. The trouble was, no physical barrier could separate him from his memories. Once he returned to Earth, his dreams, even his waking hours, were filled with thoughts of people and events that felt more real than his actual surroundings. Conrad's voice encouraged and guided him, and he strove to be worthy of that confidence. He remembered his many friends, both Mazoku and human, and felt satisfaction in knowing he had helped them.

But memories of one person gave him little comfort. Many a night he awoke thinking that Wolfram was next to him, only to find his bed empty. To help him drift off to sleep, Yuuri started keeping his clothes from Shin Makoku folded under his pillow. The fabric still carried a faint scent of herbal soap from the castle laundry, reminding him of the bed sheets he shared with Wolfram.

Besides his blue pendant, these were the only tangible souvenirs he had from his other life. He wasn't happy that he had to resort to such things, but alone, late at night, he couldn't lie to himself. In spite of Yuuri's ambivalence toward Wolfram, he missed him – craved him – in a way that was different from all the others. He had grown used to sleeping with him and having him close by, but hadn't realized it until it was too late. So many things had been left unsaid and Wolfram would never again be there to hear them.

Now the door had been abruptly re-opened and Yuuri was thrust back into the middle of everything he thought he had lost. As he looked back over the long day, it was really only a matter of hours since Murata pushed him into the water at their neighborhood park, yet it seemed like another time altogether.

Everyone descended upon Yuuri and Murata when they appeared, sweeping them up in their excitement with a flurry of questions. Dinner became a celebration with news and stories flowing non-stop.

Wolfram sat at Yuuri's side and was especially attentive, even filling his glass from time to time; a generous gesture from someone more used to being served than serving. Yuuri remembered catching his eye occasionally, only to notice Wolfram already staring at him. Wolfram's scrutiny was familiar, but this was intense even for him and Yuuri's cheeks burned under his gaze.

Still, he found it comforting to be near Wolfram and sometimes Yuuri deliberately brushed against his arm or leg while conversing, just to remind himself that he was really there.

Wolfram was talkative too, and to a casual observer he appeared to be participating in the conversation, but Yuuri noticed he never once volunteered anything about himself. He was used to seeing through Wolfram's layers of posturing and aristocratic manners; this was different. The young prince had managed to sidestep any direct questions about what he had been doing. It almost seemed as if Wolfram was hiding something.

As dinner was ending, Yuuri was about to lean over and ask if something was wrong, when a military aide arrived to call Wolfram away. He was needed in the stables to calm his horse, who responded to his voice alone during difficult spells. Yuuri had not seen him since.

Whatever was going on, Yuuri thought, he couldn't solve it at the moment. Knowing Wolfram, he'd see him soon enough.

Feeling a little stiff, Yuuri raised his arms overhead and leaned from left to right, stretching until his muscles began to release. His body always felt kinked when he traveled between worlds, especially when he got pushed unexpectedly.

Yuuri continued his walk. Just as he rounded a corner he heard the even rhythm of heels on the pavement behind him. He turned to find Conrad and Günter approaching.

"Heika!" Günter called, waving his arm. "Taking a stroll?"

"Just out for some fresh air, Günter."

"Excellent idea. I hope you enjoyed dinner. The staff threw themselves into preparing your favorites. Everyone is delighted to have you back!" Günter gushed and, for the fourth time that day, squeezed Yuuri so hard he knocked the wind out of him.

Conrad laughed at them amiably. "Let the poor boy go, Günter."

"But His Majesty understands my devotion and how much he's been missed."

"Well yes, Günter, but I still have to _breathe_!" Yuuri gasped.

Günter reluctantly let go and smoothed his cape, settling himself with dignity.

Thinking it best to change the subject, Günter asked, "Have you given any thought to what your first official action might be now that you've returned, Your Majesty?"

"Not yet. I think everyone's been through so much we just need to finish rebuilding and get used to daily life again. Besides, the whole region is at peace now."

"I see, yes. We have some plans you may find interesting…" Günter began.

"Let's let Yuuri have the evening off, Günter," Conrad suggested patiently. "He just arrived after all and there will be plenty of time for documents and decisions later."

"True enough," Günter conceded. He studied Yuuri adoringly for a moment. "Perhaps we've all had enough excitement for one day. I have a bit of reading I want to finish before going to bed so I will bid you both good night."

"Good night, Günter," Yuuri replied warmly. "And thanks for all your help."

Günter beamed and almost reached for Yuuri again, but restraining himself, he bowed elegantly, turned away and swept down the corridor.

Yuuri turned to Conrad who was leaning against a nearby pillar. "So, how have you been, Conrad?"

"I've been well. Busy dismantling troops and overseeing building restoration. We've been worried about who would succeed you," Conrad continued. "No one seemed to be an adequate replacement. Luckily, that decision has been taken care of with your return."

"I'm ready to be the Maou for good now." Yuuri said determinedly. "I told Günter that we need to get back to normal, but I know that will take a lot of work. My place is here, with the people of Shin Makoku. It's not like I wanted to leave, but I thought I had to."

"After you were gone, we all thought about you and wondered how you were doing. Of course, I've always known you would do well no matter where life takes you."

Yuuri smiled at Conrad's words. "Sometimes I imagined you advising me when things were difficult. It helped, even though you weren't there."

"I'm just sorry I couldn't be there for you. I was worried that you were having a hard time adjusting."

"It was hard, even though I tried to pretend it wasn't." Yuuri could admit this to himself now that he was safely back. As long he didn't examine things too closely he could hold his deepest feelings in check and keep from breaking apart.

"Mainly I just missed everyone. I tried to tell myself I finished what I came for, that it was time to go home, but I missed everyone and everything here."

Soft evening sounds caught Yuuri's ear and they both paused to listen as the breeze rustled the leaves. He glanced up at nearby branches bowing in the wind and his mind began to drift again.

"You know, it still feels like a dream to be here," he said, shaking his head in wonder.

"Are you happy to be back, Yuuri?" Conrad asked, noticing his tone.

"Mm hmm, very," he said with a preoccupied smile. He was thinking about Wolfram and without hesitating said, "Wolf seemed lively tonight, don't you think?"

_Where did that come from?_ Yuuri caught himself and suddenly felt embarrassed. _Oh well, it doesn't matter_, he reasoned. Conrad had known him since he was a baby. He could talk about whatever he wanted.

"Sometimes he was demanding and then he'd be really tight-lipped," Yuuri continued, "but I got him to laugh a few times."

"He is thrilled to see you." Conrad smiled as he took in the shifting moods of his distracted king.

"You really think so?" Yuuri asked. "I don't understand why he hasn't said anything about himself. Wolfram is usually anything but shy."

A shadow crossed Conrad's face and he stepped forward to touch Yuuri's arm.

"Eh?" Yuuri shook his head to clear his thoughts when he saw Conrad's concern.

"You need to understand something, Yuuri. It was very hard on Wolfram when you left. I don't know all the details, but it's no secret that he locked himself in your bed chamber for nearly a week. We couldn't reason with him so we just had to let him work it out. When he finally emerged he never went back in again. After that he became unusually serious – very determined and focused on his work – like I've never seen him before."

_Uh oh. I worried about something like this_, Yuuri thought. Conrad had his full attention.

"You would have been proud of him, though," Weller continued. "He still treated Greta as his own and was always gentle and patient with her, something you know doesn't come easily to him in other parts of his life. He immersed himself in his military routine. He kept up his other activities, and I'd even see him smile sometimes, but the light was gone from his eyes. He just wasn't the same after that."

Yuuri struggled to maintain his composure as he began piecing together a fair idea of Wolfram's state.

"He never once complained about you being gone," Conrad continued. "He didn't say so, but I think he was trying to be worthy of your memory."

"My… my memory?" Yuuri sputtered. "You make it sound like I was dead."

"You were, to us, Yuuri Heika," Conrad reminded him quietly.

Yuuri's eyes widened with understanding. "I'm sorry," he said. "Of course, on some level I knew that when I left, but there was no time!"

"No one's blaming you, Yuuri. It couldn't be helped."

"I know, I guess. I just… damn it!" Yuuri swallowed hard. His fists clenched and shook. He was anguished to know how Wolfram had suffered. What was he supposed to do with this information when he still wasn't sure how he felt about Wolfram? It just confused him all the more.

"I thought you needed to know," Conrad offered carefully. "It was common knowledge and I hope it helps you understand why Wolfram might be reserved around you."

"I see," Yuuri said softly as he met Conrad's gaze evenly. "Now I think I have a better idea how it's been for Wolfram."

"Yuuri, I know he's glad to see you, even though it must be difficult for him," Conrad reassured. "He's extremely excited today, but under that surface… well, he's never really talked about it."

"He must have felt like I took him for granted all the time I was here. In a way I did, but I wasn't ready!" Yuuri started to rant. "I didn't ask to be brought here. I didn't understand your customs. I thought it was crazy to hold an outsider to something they didn't understand. Of course I resisted his advances. I thought it was crazy, but…" Yuuri's voice trailed off.

Conrad was genuinely curious. "But what?"

Yuuri's shoulders slumped in defeat. "But, we went through so much together he got under my skin. I got used to him being by my side. It was all so new to me. Then the shock of losing him… and now the shock of being back…"

"You should consider talking it out with him, Yuuri. He was, and I dare say still is, deeply committed to you."

Yuuri nodded. "I'll try to do what I can, but I'm not even sure myself how…"

"Yuuuuri! So here you are." Wolfram's voice split the air as he came striding up the steps from the courtyard. "What's this? Conrad, didn't you say this morning that you had some letters you had to write?" Wolfram folded his arms and tapped his toe impatiently on the granite walkway, slipping easily into old habits.

Yuuri blinked in surprise, taken aback by the sheer energy of Wolfram's entrance.

"Okay, okay, Wolfram! You win." Conrad said, laughing indulgently and holding his hands up in surrender. "Günter and I were just keeping His Majesty company until you returned from the stables."

"Well, it looks like Günter's gone now," he said pointedly. "I don't know why I had to check on my horse anyway," he grumbled. "You'd think the pages would be able to handle him on their own by now. He's not that high spirited."

Yuuri knew better. Wolfram never liked to trust his horse to staff if it was anything serious.

Wolfram sized up the two companions for a moment, pinning Yuuri with a suspicious glare. Firelight from the candles glittered in his green eyes.

"Wha… what?" Yuuri asked, transfixed by Wolfram's stare.

"Nothing," he sniffed in apparent dismissal.

Conrad clapped his hand on Wolfram's shoulder. "Ah, it's good to see you acting like yourself again, little brother. I've missed you," he said with a fond smile.

"I actually do have some things to attend to, so I'll say goodnight to you both." Conrad put his right hand to his heart and bowed gracefully to the two young men before leaving.

"What did he mean by that?" Wolfram wondered as he watched Conrad walk away.

"I dunno. Maybe you haven't been yourself lately?" Yuuri ventured cautiously.

Wolfram looked at him curiously. "I've been fine. As you can see, everything is in order and Greta is healthy and well taken care of."

"But that's Greta, Wolfram," Yuuri probed. "What about you?"

"Like I said, I'm fine." Wolfram gave a haughty flick of his head. Ah, Yuuri knew that gesture so well.

"Okay. You've been fine," Yuuri sighed. Perhaps it was best to leave it for now, Yuuri thought. He didn't want to spar with Wolfram. Not now. It didn't feel right.

They eyed each other warily.

"What about you, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked a bit stiffly. "Were you seeing other people in your world? It's not like there was any hold on you."

"Are you kidding? I was mainly trying to rebuild my life. I played a lot of baseball and I've been busy with school." It hadn't really been very long, had it? A few weeks? Then he remembered the extent of the time difference. "It's been months for you, hasn't it, Wolfram?"

Wolfram didn't answer at first. Finally, he replied in a small voice. "Yes, it's been a long time." As if to deflect the focus from his next words, he looked away from Yuuri and reached over the railing to finger a delicate leaf on a nearby branch. "Did you ever… did you ever think about me?"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaimed. "Of course I did. I thought about all of you every day."

Wolfram still studied his leaf. "So you thought about all of us, hmm?" He sounded strangely withdrawn to Yuuri. Did he feel left out?

"I missed you, Wolfram," Yuuri said. "That's the honest truth."

Wolfram glanced up, but his eyes were unreadable. "Hmph. Well, that's something at least. I'm sure you were busy with your _other_ life."

_Geez, what's with him? _ Yuuri wondered. "Hey! It was hard for me too, Wolfram!" he snapped. Why was it like this? Why did they set off sparks when they obviously needed to talk?

Wolfram froze, verbally and physically. He stood with his hands on his hips and his head turned away from Yuuri, offering no response and blocking any further discussion.

"Wolfram, please…" Yuuri pleaded for some kind of acknowledgement.

Finally, Wolfram relented and turned to Yuuri.

"Please, Wolfram. Let's not fight. Not tonight."

Wolfram's manner relaxed a little and he seemed to open up. "Come on wimp. It's getting late," he said, gently but firmly taking Yuuri's arm and steering him toward the inner hallway. "We should get to bed."

The sudden shift in behavior caught Yuuri off guard.

"Wait a min… " Yuuri blurted out and jumped reflexively, but Wolfram's piercing gaze, challenging him to pull away, stopped him in his tracks. Traces of loss and agony were now plainly visible on Wolfram's face. Yuuri realized this was no longer a game. Too much was at stake. They were both deeply invested in one another and it wasn't so easy to pretend it meant nothing, even if he was a guy.

When Yuuri turned his back on Shin Makoku and stepped into the passage to Earth for the last time, it felt like the most irrevocable thing he had ever done. He knew he was leaving his Mazoku life behind and he thought he was prepared to live with the consequences, but leaving Wolfram turned out to be more painful than he could have imagined, and he was still confused about why. He only knew at the time that part of him would be empty for the rest of his life. Now, he was back and he had a second chance. What was he going to do with it?

"You're daydreaming, Yuuri." Wolfram's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Are you coming? I'll wash your back," Wolfram said determinedly as he tugged on Yuuri's arm again.

Again reflex kicked in and he pulled his arm back. "Um, I washed up when I changed clothes this afternoon, after we climbed out of the fountain. I thought …" Yuuri began weakly. Yet again, the words faded on his lips. _Why am I so jumpy? _ He cursed himself. Wolfram sighed impatiently and cut his eyes at him with a stubborn yet searching look.

"You're right, Wolfram," Yuuri replied gently. "It will help us relax after a long day."

"Of course it will." Wolfram closed the subject and started walking. Yuuri followed alongside as they headed toward the Maou's suite of rooms.

Neither had come close to admitting how conflicted they really felt, but as they approached the bedroom, Yuuri knew it was time to face some things squarely. He had no idea what needed to be said, he only knew there was no turning back.

* * * * * * *

The wood felt smooth under Yuuri's hand as he pushed the heavy door closed. Inside, the candles had been lit and the bed covers were pulled back just as always. A heavy nostalgia settled on him as he scanned the room. This was a place he thought he'd never see again.

There was a pleasant light scent of candle wax in the air and the flames cast a warm glow over all the surfaces. Everything was where he remembered it. He lingered near the door, drinking in the details of his surroundings, while Wolfram headed purposefully to the wardrobe and started unbuttoning his dress uniform.

That simple action – so familiar, so domestic – moved Yuuri unexpectedly and his throat constricted as he tried to suppress the intense feelings of relief and longing that washed over him; relief at being back, longing for Wolfram. _Why does it hurt so much? What's wrong with me?_ he thought.

Freed of his jacket, Wolfram turned from the wardrobe and placed his hand on the bedpost for balance while kicking off his boots. As the last boot tumbled to the floor, he looked up and saw Yuuri standing alone, staring at him as if lost; his eyes brimming with tears.

"Yuuri!" He dashed across the room to take the Maou in his arms. Yuuri was overwhelmed by emotions and sank to the floor on his knees. Wolfram slid down with him as Yuuri clutched at the front of his loose white shirt and turned his face away, eyes clenched shut against his tears.

"What's all this about?" Wolfram chided gently with concern. "Honestly, you really are acting like a wimp."

Wolfram's voice had a calming effect on Yuuri. "Heh," he said with a shaky voice as he looked up at Wolfram sheepishly. "I kind of lost it for a minute, didn't I?" They both regarded each other awkwardly, wondering what to do next.

Yuuri finally broke the silence. "It's just… I'm so relieved to be back. I thought I would never see any of this again. I… I thought I would never see _you_ again."

Wolfram cupped Yuuri's cheek in his hand. "It's alright, Yuuri," his voice was low and rough with emotion. "You're home now. You can come and go whenever you want from now on."

The warmth of Wolfram's touch snapped Yuuri's last thread of composure and he sobbed as the words spilled forth. "I didn't know! I didn't know until I said goodbye to you. I never knew how I really felt about you. It was like having my heart ripped out to leave you!"

Wolfram clutched at his own chest in response to Yuuri's words and blinked in surprise. "Finally…" he murmured softly. His lips were pursed and trembling as he warred with his inner feelings. Tears stung his eyes.

He tightened his grip on Yuuri's arm. "I've waited a long time for you to figure that out, Yuuri. Before you left I'd almost given up hope that you would ever acknowledge me. And then you were gone – forever.

"When I saw you today I was afraid it wasn't true. Even when I realized you were really back, I thought it might be too late. But it's alright now," he said wiping at his eyes. "I'm here. I've always been here for you."

Wolfram _had_ always been there. Yuuri knew Wolfram supported him as the Maou, but as a fiancé he was never sure what to do with the beautiful blonde's attentions.

The sleeping arrangements were confusing, being kicked to the edge of the mattress by sprawling limbs was annoying, but even though Wolfram's presence in his bed disconcerted him, the truth was it also excited him. He hadn't been able to deal with his reactions.

When he thought about it, he saw that Wolfram had steadily changed since they met until most of his waking hours were spent trying to help and support Yuuri. He was not a self-centered brat anymore. He had grown and even matured. Fiery temperament or not, Wolfram was completely devoted to Yuuri, and not just as his subject. He owed him a response.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he began. "I kept you waiting so long because of my own uncertainty and then I left you behind." As Yuuri spoke, he became calmer and his thoughts started to focus. He placed his hands on Wolfram's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Wolfram. That must have been hard for you."

"I told you to go home to your parents!" Wolfram's voice flared with defiant pride. "It was the right thing to do."

"I know, ...I know," Yuuri tried to calm him. We did the best we could out of a sense of duty, but there was no time to consider any alternatives. I've got a real choice now and I want to stay with you."

Wolfram's breath hitched and his eyes widened. His face was a mixture of hope and disbelief. It hurt Yuuri to think that Wolfram might not believe him.

_I can't let him wonder anymore_, Yuuri decided. _I've got to show him clearly how I feel. _

"Come here, Wolfram." he whispered, lacing his fingers in Wolfram's silky hair and pulling him close until their breath caressed each other's lips. Yuuri could feel him tremble at his touch.

"If you'll still have me?" he asked. Wolfram nodded as if under a spell, his breath shallow with anticipation. Yuuri felt his need and responded.

Yuuri brushed his mouth against Wolfram's parted lips, _Ah, softer than I imagined_, and sucked gently, experimentally, on his lower lip. His head spun. Wolfram invited Yuuri into his open mouth with a swirl of his tongue. Yuuri deepened the kiss and slid his hand under Wolfram's shirt. A familiar wave of confused panic rose when he explored the smooth, firm plane of Wolfram's chest, so much like his own; a reminder that he hadn't even kissed a girl! He had often glimpsed Wolfram's petal-like nipples when his gown gapped open in bed and wondered what they would feel like. His fingers sought a tender bud, gently stroking and kneading it.

Wolfram moaned into Yuuri's mouth and straddled the Maou's thigh, pressing himself into his leg. Yuuri felt them both becoming hard. It felt amazing. Wolfram's familiar scent calmed him and the panic receded as he focused on the present.

Thoughts rushed through Yuuri's mind, almost unconsciously. _It's ok. It's Wolfram. Just feel him. He's warm, he's here. Don't worry about anything else. I almost lost him. I've got him back now. It doesn't matter whether he's a guy or not. He's beautiful. I… love him._

Wolfram ground his hips against him and Yuuri felt a laser-like pang shoot through his groin. Pulling back from the kiss, Wolfram said impatiently, "Yuuri, please. I want to touch you. I waited so long… Off with this coat!" Wolfram almost ripped the fabric while unfastening buttons. He pushed Yuuri's shirt off his shoulders and leaned forward to lick his nipple. One hand reached down to cup Yuuri through his pants.

"Ahh!" Yuuri yelped in surprise, but it felt so good he relaxed under Wolfram's mouth and hand and leaned back on the thick rug. _So this is sex with another person…_ he vaguely thought. Yuuri was writhing, lost in sensation when Wolfram stopped suddenly.

"Yuuri, take my hand so I can pull you up. Let's move to the bed."

Yuuri got up in a daze and stumbled to the bed. They pulled their clothes off quickly, tossing them on the floor, and tumbled onto the bed.

Wolfram settled on a pile of pillows at the head of the bed. His head tilted to one side lazily; cheeks delicately flushed and yellow hair tousled loosely around his face. He regarded Yuuri with half-lidded emerald eyes. His knees were splayed open and Yuuri marveled at his rosy penis straining tautly against his pale stomach. Wolfram's flawless skin glowed in the half-light, setting off his striking coloring. Of all the stunning people he'd encountered, Yuuri thought he'd never seen anyone so beautiful.

"You can touch me anywhere you want," Wolfram announced rather formally, "but I can't let you take me completely because we're not married yet."

Yuuri's brain simply could not process that much information, so he filtered out just enough to handle the situation at hand. He didn't care what they did as long as it was something and as long as it was soon. The only problem was he didn't know where to begin.

Wolfram couldn't help smiling with amusement as he watched. Yuuri was on his knees at the edge of the mattress, fully aroused, yet hanging back and gripping the bed curtain hesitantly. "Oh, you really need help with this, don't you, Yuuri?"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Yuuri said defensively. His cheeks stung as he flushed hotly. "It's not my fault that this kind of thing is unusual in my world. It's not covered in standard sex talks for young people."

"Well, it is here. Come over and let me show you." Yuuri crawled closer and was pushed down onto the pillows for his trouble. Wolfram reached into the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a small bottle of oil. Yuuri's eyes grew wide with comprehension as Wolfram uncorked the bottle and poured a small pool in the palm of his hand.

"Don't tell me you don't use this either in your world." Wolfram teased. "You'd be pretty raw without it."

"Uh, no. Um, I mean yeah… Ungh!"

Yuuri wasn't sure what he meant when he felt Wolfram take hold of his achingly sensitive erection with his slick warm hand. Of course he masturbated – sometimes Yuuri had even slipped out of bed, putting distance between himself and Wolfram, to deal with his involuntary arousal – but his temperament was such that he hadn't indulged in it often. That switch inside him had not yet been turned on. Now, his body was awakening on a much deeper level for the first time.

Wolfram gripped and slid, over and over, from tip to base with one hand, while he rubbed Yuuri's thigh soothingly with the other. No longer able to resist the temptation, he bent over and delicately licked the tiny droplets forming at Yuuri's slit, eliciting a sharp gasp. He looked up, eyes wide, to make sure Yuuri was watching, and then he slid him as far into his mouth as he could, suckling him gently as the last traces of the light oil mingled with Yuuri's unique taste.

"Wolfram!" he moaned, his hands reflexively grasping at Wolfram's thick hair. "You don't have to do that!"

Releasing him, Wolfram sat up and gazed intently into Yuuri's dark eyes as he continued to stroke him. "This is an expression of our love, Yuuri. Don't ever forget that. I've got you back now and I don't expect to lose you again. I don't want you to do this with anyone else but me. Understand?"

Wolfram's eyes shone with fierce and unabashed love, revealing his true resolve. Yuuri was captivated, quickly associating his feelings for Wolfram with intense physical pleasure. He never really allowed himself to consider such a connection before, even when he was clearly aroused by Wolfram's presence, yet here they were together.

_Wolfram is becoming my lover_… Understanding dawned slowly in the back of Yuuri's mind. The memory of their separation washed over him and the idea of losing Wolfram became unbearable. He couldn't imagine anyone else loving him this intensely. He was finally ready. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, I understand."

Responding in the most direct way he could think of, Yuuri rolled off the pillows and found the glistening tip of Wolfram's cock with his mouth. _Ah, salty! _ It felt different, a little strange, but so warm and silky; he wanted him. Yuuri was excited and his heart was still aching for Wolfram. He wanted to show him beyond a doubt that he was ready for him. He trailed his wet tongue along the full length and took him gently in his mouth, sucking determinedly until Wolfram groaned and stretched out next to his side.

Wolfram's cheek rested conveniently on Yuuri's thigh so he nuzzled the patch of dark curly hair within reach. A little push forward and he was taking Yuuri in his mouth again. They both were inexperienced, but they knew their own bodies so nature took over easily. Yuuri felt Wolfram's hand sliding along with his lips.

_Ah, he's too good at this – I can't last much longer_. Yuuri gripped Wolfram's rocking hips and concentrated on not coming too soon.

"It's okay to come when you want," Wolfram said through swollen lips, "don't worry about me." Hearing Wolfram's suggestion was almost enough to make him lose it on the spot, but Yuuri was determined not to embarrass himself.

Wolfram lightly grazed Yuuri's sac with his fingertips, then worked his way up the underside of his length with his tongue until he latched onto Yuuri's head with his warm mouth. He kept up a constant moist suction while his tongue stroked back and forth. Yuuri was quickly losing control.

_I can do this – can't let go_, his mind was chanting when Wolfram quickly pulled out of his mouth, momentarily disorienting him. Then Wolfram picked up the rhythm with his lips and tongue. Yuuri felt the familiar throbbing buildup that meant no turning back. Suddenly, he was pulsing with spasms stronger then anything he'd ever experienced by his own hand, spurting into Wolfram's mouth with each one. Wolfram never let go. Through it all, two things stood out clearly in his mind: Wolfram's warm semen spraying on his chest and their free hands entwining tightly.

For a few minutes, they both lay gasping as they regained their breath. Yuuri lifted his arm and gazed at the strong yet delicate hand clasped in his own. Wolfram was still on his back, panting with his eyes closed. Yuuri felt surprisingly relaxed. It felt natural to be in bed with Wolfram.

"Yuuri, there's a towel in the drawer," Wolfram said between breaths. "Can you reach it?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just a minute." Yuuri shifted to his knees and reached over Wolfram to open the drawer. He handed the towel to Wolfram, expecting him to use it for himself, but was surprised and touched when he reached up to tenderly wipe off Yuuri's chest.

"You didn't have to pull out," Yuuri said gently. "I would've stuck with you."

"I didn't want you to panic," Wolfram explained. "I know you too well. You're still not used to the idea of this. The last thing I needed was for you to get turned off your first time."

Yuuri was surprised at his insight and realized he was probably right. Taking the towel from his hand, Yuuri climbed on top of Wolfram. He felt a sharp twinge as he settled his hips and their lengths nestled against one another. He wondered at his own responsiveness, but he needed the contact.

"And you, Wolfram? What about you?"

Face to face, Yuuri could see Wolfram's eyes shining with a hint of tears, yet his gaze was clear and completely unguarded. Even though his emotions could erupt quickly and intensely, he wasn't always forthcoming with his inner heart. The few times he'd seen Wolfram really open up were dear to him, but they paled in comparison to this.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri whispered in awe. He took Wolfram in his arms and sought his lips with his own. They were still swollen and Yuuri's scent and taste lingered on them. His reaction was primal; Wolfram was marked and belonged to him now. He kissed him tenderly and possessively. Each kiss said, _I'm sorry, I'll heal you, I promise never to leave again_. Wolfram was a strong young man, stronger than Yuuri in some ways, but Yuuri wanted to protect him in all the ways he could.

Yuuri rolled on his back and Wolfram curled against his side, resting his head on his chest. Hoping he could draw Wolfram out, Yuuri smoothed his fingers through the blonde locks and spoke softly, not wanting to startle him. "Wolfram, I'm not completely sure what you've been through, but I know you were hurt when I left."

Wolfram clenched his fists and hid his face against Yuuri's side. Warm tears trickled onto Yuuri's bare skin. Thinking he was only re-opening a deep wound, Yuuri quickly backtracked. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want!"

"No. It's okay." Wolfram's muffled voice was surprisingly calm. He sounded to Yuuri as if he was bracing himself to face something difficult. "I need to tell you," he said, moving his head to rest on Yuuri's arm and straightening out alongside him.

"Alright. I'm listening." Yuuri continued to stroke his hair softly and hold him close. Somehow he knew Wolfram wouldn't want to look at him while he was talking.

Wolfram covered his eyes with his hand and took a shaky breath. "Yuuri… after you left I laid in this bed for days, touching myself and dreaming of you until I thought I'd lose my mind. I lost track of time. I wouldn't let anyone in. They threatened to break down the door, but I told them I'd set the place on fire if they did."

"Wolfram!"

"I just couldn't get you out of my head. Eventually I exhausted myself and my mind came back to the present. Then I remembered Greta and our commitment to her. Somehow that gave me the strength to walk away and shut the door. Leaving this room was how I managed to lock you away and get on with life, but… I only felt half alive after that."

Yuuri took Wolfram's wrist and gently drew his hand away from his eyes. Wolfram turned his head just enough to look at Yuuri uncertainly for his reaction. Yuuri had no idea if he was equal to this or not. He thought of his own feelings of grief and loss. It had hit Wolfram much harder, but he could still understand. All he could do was plunge in and hope for the best.

"Wolfram, I never imagined it was this bad." He never wanted Wolfram to suffer like this and it pained him to think of what he had gone through. "I… I didn't know. Honestly, if I thought there was any chance I could return I would have tried. I'm still pissed at Murata for not saying something sooner. I wish there was something I could say."

"Well," he sighed, "there's not much we can say at this point. It happened and there's no changing that. I can't make the memory go away, so I just want to put it behind me now."

It occurred to Yuuri that it might make Wolfram feel better to know he wasn't completely alone in this. "Wolfram, I have a confession to make," he began. "I… um, I couldn't sleep without you."

"Really?" Wolfram shifted onto his elbow and looked at Yuuri. "So you really missed me?"

"I even jerked myself off thinking about you a few times." Yuuri could hardly admit this to himself, so saying it out loud was almost like speaking another language.

"Yuuri…" Even Wolfram was caught off guard by his revelation.

Yuuri squirmed at such a direct admission and looked away uncomfortably, but part of him, the part that knew better, wanted Wolfram to know the truth.

"It's ok, Yuuri. It's only natural, even though you've been taught that it isn't and you fight it. You should just go with what your body tells you."

"Ahh, maybe you're right, Wolfram." Yuuri had never considered it in quite this way before.

"We've spent so much time together; you think I never noticed you looking at me?"

Wolfram's words burned as if he'd been licked by flames. "Well… I really didn't think about it at the time."

"Liar," Wolfram said with a knowing smile.

Yuuri could only smile in return and let him get away with that one. Wolfram had him fair and square, and they both knew it.

Wolfram leaned closer and whispered, "What's important now is that you're back. I still can't believe you're here. I had given up on you."

"I guess I'll just have to make you believe it," Yuuri said before pulling him into a deep kiss. It calmed Wolfram and he responded with his whole body. They took their time exploring one another; slowly, with less urgency, until they eventually stroked each other to climax a second time.

Yuuri sprawled on the bed catching his breath once again. He was still in a haze of after-sex bliss when Wolfram surprised him with another unexpected declaration.

"You're doing better, Yuuri. You're learning to be more confident," Wolfram announced thoughtfully. "I can't always be the one to carry us, you know. You are the Maou, after all, so you'll have to be the _seme_ in this relationship. Isn't that what they call it where you come from?"

"Whaaa!" he yelped. "Wolfram, you're always so direct! And where did you hear that word?"

"When we visited your manga shops. I also picked up some really good ideas from those drawings. I still don't understand what the big deal is about men being together when it's in all your books."

Yuuri really didn't have an answer for that. Wolfram had a point.

"I'm just trying to be practical, Yuuri, but for now you're doing fine." Wolfram swooped in for a breath-stealing kiss. Pinned to the bed with his arms flailing, Yuuri wondered if maybe he'd bitten off more than he could chew, but tried not to think too hard about it.

"Wolfram," Yuuri gasped for air and placed his hand on Wolfram's chest to hold him away for a moment. "Can we have that bath now?"

"Sure, Yuuri. I'll wash your back."

This time there was no resistance.


End file.
